1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguishing spray nozzle, and more particularly, to a fire extinguishing spray nozzle capable of effectively overcoming fires by generating water fog through micro apertures of an end of a nozzle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In general, ships are provided under the ceiling thereof with a number of fire extinguishing spray nozzles for preventing a flame from being spread and extinguishing fires.
According to the fire extinguishing spray nozzle, in case of fire, water is supplied from a water tank through a horizontal pipe and a manifold to a vertical pipeline. And then, the water is sprayed from several apertures formed on an end of the spray nozzle connected to the vertical pipeline.
The conventional fire extinguishing spray nozzle cannot extinguish fires caused by oil or gas using water spray. Although the fires can be extinguished using halon gas or carbon dioxide gas, since these gases are harmful to the human body, fire officers have to be evacuated for safety. In addition, since the halon gas or carbon dioxide gas also are harmful to appliances, the operation of a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system has to be interrupted, and a main engine and the power have to be shut off.
In order to overcome the above problems, a nozzle for spreading and generating water fog is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,327, issued to Kure. According to the Kure patent, at least two channels converge and collide at a point outside of the nozzle, which comprises an attachment for connection with a water conduit. The attachment is provided with a support surface for a nozzle head. The nozzle head is provided with at least one support surface cooperating with the support surface of the attachment. The discharge orifices are boated at the support surfaces between the head and the attachment.
The point of collision is determined with exact precision by the mutual angle of the channels, but it is difficult to precisely machine a plurality of the channels on the support surface of the head. Therefore, the cost of manufacturing the above nozzle is increased.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a fire extinguishing spray nozzle that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fire extinguishing spray nozzle capable of effectively extinguishing fires using water fog generated by a pressure difference and collision of water particles passing water through micro apertures of an end of a nozzle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fire extinguishing spray nozzle capable of being easily manufactured.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a fire extinguishing spray nozzle connected to a vertical pipeline, the spray nozzle comprising: a nozzle body with a plurality of micro apertures formed on a lower inner circumference thereof, and a nozzle cap connected to the nozzle body and having a guide line and orifices, wherein the orifices of the nozzle cap are communicated with a chamber formed between the nozzle body and the nozzle cap, so that water supplied from the vertical pipeline flows to the orifices through the guide line.
The spray nozzle is further connected to a tank for storing a nitrogen gas, and is supplied with the water and the nitrogen gas.
The water and the nitrogen gas are mixed in the chamber, and are discharged outwardly from the micro apertures at a high pressure to form water fog.
The nozzle body has a female threaded portion formed on an inner circumference of a connecting line, and the nozzle cap has a male threaded portion formed on a protruded portion thereof, so that the nozzle cap is threadly engaged to the nozzle body.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fire extinguishing spray nozzle connected to a vertical pipeline, the spray nozzle comprising: a nozzle body having a connecting line; a nozzle cap connected to the nozzle body and having a guide line and orifices; and a coupling member with a plurality of micro apertures formed on a lower inner circumference thereof and interposed between the nozzle body and the nozzle cap, wherein the orifices of the coupling member are communicated with a chamber formed between the nozzle body and the coupling member, so that water supplied from the vertical pipeline flows to the orifices through the guide line.
The nozzle body has a female threaded portion formed on an inner circumference of the connecting line, and the nozzle cap has a male threaded portion formed on a protruded portion thereof, so that the nozzle cap is threadly engaged to the nozzle body.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the present invention as claimed.